Different endings
by filmloverxo
Summary: Summary: What if Katniss and Gale had been dating? If it had been Gale's name that came out of the bowl? Will they both make it out alive and how will this affect their relationship?
1. The Reaping

**Different endings**

**Summary: What if Katniss and Gale **_**had **_**been dating? If it had been Gale's name that came out of the bowl? Will they both make it out alive and how will this affect their relationship? **_A.N- this is a hunger games fanfiction and as you can guess from the name there will be a different ending and different pairings. Hope you like it!_

**The reaping**

**Katniss P.O.V**

The satisfying thud of a bird falling to the ground hit my ears as the sun rose. I inhaled the familiar and homely scent of the wood and crept off to retrieve my kill. As I bent down to gather the bird I felt a large pair of hands wrap round my waist and clamp over my mouth. I spun round and pointed my bow at my attacker's chest. It was then I heard the chuckles and raised my eyes to his face. _Gale. _Huphing, I pushed at his arm in annoyance when he crushed me to his chest in a warm embrace. I struggled for moment before relaxing into his grip and hugging him back.

Our hug was broken when we heard the unmistakable crunch of leaves under an animal's foot. We assumed our hunting positions and Gale made a noise to drive the animal towards me. Releasing my bow I caught sight of of the deer looking straight at me when it dropped to the ground. A grin etched its way onto my face and I shared the grin with Gale. Food.

Gale hauled the bird and deer over his shoulder and we scurried back to the Seam. We stashed the meat in the shade and said our goodbyes. As I held his broad shoulders I couldn't help the tears that trickled down my face. I wiped it away quickly and whispered "Let the odds be ever in your favour" before kissing his cheek and going into my house to get ready.

As I shut the door I picked up the dress my mother had laid out for me and ran my hands over the light blue fabric. I made my way upstairs and scrubbed off all evidence of being in the woods. I walked into my room to find Prim and my mother hugging, crying silently. My mother smiled at me as I sat on the floor at her feet and she began intricately braiding my hair.

When Prim and I were both presentable (after I tucked in her ducks tale) we held hands and made our way to the square. I hugged her tightly and took my place with the other kids my age. I caught sight of Gale and held his gaze as Effie talked about how the hunger games came around blah blah blah. Only her cry of "Ladies first" made me break our stare and focus my attention on the brightly coloured Effie.

She reached into the bowl and swirled her hot pink fingernails around before grasping a single slip. Please don't be Prim. Please don't be Prim. It couldn't be. Her name was on one slip out of thousands. I found Prim and gave her a small smile which she didn't return. Her eyes were transfixed on Effie and I averted my gaze back to the stage.

"Primrose Everdeen". No. No. _No! _A strangled cry escaped my lips and my body froze as Prim was lead onto the stage. I didn't even think about it- I just said it. "I volunteer." No one looked at me so I pushed my way through the crowds and stood directly in front of the cameras. "I VOLUENTEER!" I heard the sudden intake of breath followed by Prim's shrill cries. I was marched past her screaming figure and I vaguely registered that a boy named Peeta was restraining her. I silently thanked him and he carried the still screaming Prim to my mother.

I stomped onto the stage and stared directly down the camera. I wouldn't cry. Not now. Effie confirmed that Prim was my sister and then laughed that I wanted the glory. I forced a stiff smile and cringed when I heard Prim screaming again. I closed my eyes to lock my tears in place. Effie then turned back to the audience and cried "On with the boys! Do we have any volunteers?" I expected silence but a solitary voice rang through the crowd. "I volunteer!" My eyes snapped open and zeroed in on the all too familiar voice. Gale. He moved from his place and walked towards the stage. A small whimper escaped my lips and my breath came out in small gasps. Effie was delighted but I felt as if my whole world had just been shattered.

As he got on stage my sadness was replaced with hatred. How could he? He promised he'd take care of my family! What about his family? My blood boiled and I let an involuntary growl escape my mouth. My hands balled into fists before I lunged at Gale. He wasn't prepared for my attack so the force in which I slammed into him made us both fall to the floor. I shook him and screamed "HOW? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? NOW WE'LL BOTH DIE! WHAT ABOUT PRIM OR RORY, HUH? HOW COULD YOU?!" My body was dragged off Gale as I continued to try and batter him. He stared at me, trying to say sorry with his eyes, before two guards locked my body in place. I stood there fuming whilst Effie prattled about "saving it for the games". I turned my head away from Gale and saw both our families huddled together in tears. I fought to hold back my own and stared at the floor for the remainder of the reaping. Just before it was time to go I heard a shuffling in the crowd. I looked up to see that they had all raised their fingers in a sign of gratitude. Despite of the situation, a grin spread across my face but quickly faded as I was led away.

I was put into a small, luxury room and waited for my family. Not a minute later they burst into the room, both bawling their eyes out. I extended my arms and engulfed them both in a hug. After a few minutes I held them at arms length. "Prim, remember what I taught you about plants and foraging? Use that to feed yourselves. The peacekeeper who lives next to the cloth stall owes us a bit of money and... and use Dad's book to help you..." I trailed off not knowing what else to say about food. My mother then spoke in a trembling voice "I I I'll start making my medicine again. We need food... until you get back." She finished with a smile and I hugged her once again, whispering "Just don't leave her again ok? With me gone you need ot stay strong!" Before I knew it they were being escorted out I had a new visitor...Gale.

We stood on other sides of the room for a few seconds before closing the gap and sobbing into each others arms. He whispered how sorry he was, but couldn't bear to see me go off alone. I also apologised for attacking him and we soon settled on the lush sofa. After what seems like only seconds, guards burst in and dragged Gale out. I began screaming and when a peacekeeper tried to stop me I sunk my teeth into his flesh. He lashed out at me before storming out, muttering about maybe having a winner this year. I glared at his retreating figure before I was ushered onto the train and took my place in Gales lap. He stroked my hair as I said my silent goodbyes. Goodbye Prim. Goodbye mother. Goodbye district 12.

_A.N- ok that was the first chapter of what I hope will be a fairly long story! (If you like it and I get reviews! Let me know what you think! I'll update soon- faster if I get reviews, or even views!_

_Byee H :)_


	2. Ceremony

**Ceremony**

I gasped as we entered Panem. I hated to admit it but it was gorgeous. It wasn't as beautiful as my woods but still breath taking. The buildings were tall and intimidating- full of high tech gadgets that I had no idea what their names were, let alone how to use them. The train flew by so fast that we were at the station in a few minutes. I was immediately extracted from Gale's strong grasp and ushered past the flashing cameras and into the building in front of me. Gale soon joined me in the elevator and I laced our hands together as we shot up to the twelfth floor. The doors dinged and we stepped out into our home for the next few days. The rooms were amazing. The fittings were extravagant and I was afraid to touch them. Gale on the other hand, had no aversion to touching anything and everything. He spent a lot of time on the piano in the corner, trying to decide on the wood. We looked for about 2 hours when we were shown to our rooms. They were almost identical but my wardrobe was a bit more stocked with shoes than his was. The en suite was massive and the shower adorned with thousands of buttons. At 7 we were called to dinner and I waited for Gale before making our way to the dining room. Once we entered my chair was pulled back for me and my glass filled with a rich red liquid. Gale and I shared a glance before the door opened again. In walked a now vibrant green Effie followed by a stumbling Haymitch. As he walked in I sat up a little straighter and smoothed my hair nervously. I knew him from the market but now I was putting my life in his hands. He roughly fell into his chair before downing his glass and demanding a refill. Effie looked disgusted but hid it well as she turned to face Gale and I. "Are the rooms ok for you dears? Did you have trouble with the automatic wardrobes, I see you haven't changed?" I shook my head sheepishly admitting that I couldn't work the rotating door.

The door opened once more and trays of hot, steaming food were brought in by avoxes. My mouth watered and eyes glazed over at the sight and smell. As the plate was placed in front of me I picked up my cutlery- my mother had taught me- and began eating as if I'd never seen food before. And I hadn't. Well not like this! It was delicious and just kept coming. After my third helping and second pudding, I couldn't eat any more and lent back, content.

After dinner, we were lead into another room and were introduced to our stylists and team. I said hello but then just stood in the corner. Gale attempted to follow me but all the women were already fawning over him, touching his chest and arms. I snickered as he spoke and they looked at him like he was some kind of God, hanging off his every word. Throughout this I felt the eyes of my main stylist, Cinna, on me. At first I ignored it but now it was started to make me uncomfortable. Eventually the chatter ceased when we were escorted to our rooms to discuss our costumes with our man stylists. Cinna walked in front of me and opened the door whilst Portia practically squealed in delight when Gale held the door for her. He rolled his eyes at me before we both walked inside.

Cinna sat on the chair in the corner, leaving me sat on the edge of the bed. He smiled warmly at me and sighed. "Sorry about that. They can be a little overwhelming at times". Now that I saw him alone, I realised Cinna wasn't dressed extravagantly or died to the extent of the other stylists. In fact, aside from the gold eyeliner and piercings, looked relatively normal. As we chatted I began to relax and even laugh a little at his jokes. We lapsed into a silence as he asked me to stand and walked around me- surveying my body. Normally I would feel self conscience, but Cinna made me feel comfortable, even though I'd only known him for a few hours. After finishing his examination he smiled, saying his ideas would suit me perfectly. We said our goodnight before he collected Portia and left. Gale walked Portia out and waved until she was out of sight before slumping against the wall. He slowly opened his eyes and told me he'd thought she'd never leave. I teased him before he clamped his hand over my mouth, kissed my cheek and said goodnight. He released me before walking back to his room and closing the door. I closed my door before getting into the most comfortable bed I'd ever slept in and fell straight asleep.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

I woke up to a loud banging at my door and groggily opened my eyes. Effie's shrill voice rang out shouting "UP, UP! Breakfast is in an hour! Come on we have a busy, busy day!" I stretched my limbs before hopping into the shower. It started off warm and amazing until I tried to add soap and ended up getting sprayed by ice cold water. This continued until I was red all over from being assaulted by various smelling soaps and high pressure jets of water. I finally washed the suds from my hair before slipping into a silk robe and facing the next daunting task: my wardrobe.

I decided to play it safe and picked out a pair of sturdy looking trousers- I think they called them jeans- and a plain green t shirt. I put on my shoes before a knock on the door interrupted me. (**A.N- I just realised I forgot to include the mockingjay pin so here it is now! I'm sorry!) **I walked to the door and opened it and was greeted by an avox handing me a package and swiftly leaving. I opened the package to find a note from Mage, a girl I used to deliver strawberries to, and a small pin fell out. It was a gold circle with a bird inside. I put it down before reading the letter.

_Katniss, I'm sorry I couldn't give you to this in person but I wasn't allowed in to say goodbye to you as you had visitors. This is a mockingjay pin and I want you to have is as your token. Stay safe. –Madge._

I studied the pin again and recognised the mockingjay. Smiling, I pinned it to my top and made my way to breakfast. I walked in to find everyone sitting in an awkward silence. Gale was trying to shuffle away from Portia and Cinna was nowhere to be seen. I took my seat and began scarfing down the eggs and bacon.

As soon as we were finished we met our team in a separate room and were told we had to be prepped. I glanced nervously at Gale and removed my shirt and trousers as they asked. Gale wolf whistled and I shot him a glare before he was taken behind a screen. I laid down on the table and closed my eyes to try and relax.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

I gripped the table hard as my skin was scrubbed to "exfoliateit" and the skin around my nails was pushed around. "Almost done, at least you don't complain! This treatment would have cost hundreds! You've been given manicures and pedicures, had your eyebrows bleached" I flinched at the memory of the burning, "been waxed all over and been given a deep cleansing facial!" exclaimed a man named Flavius. His team, Octavia and Venia, nodded in agreement and continued to rid my body of stray hairs.

Hours later I was sent into yet another room to be dressed for the parade. I stood there nervously and waited for Cinna. He walked in carrying several bags and boxes. He told me to strip down and close my eyes. I did as he said and felt various materials being slid over my head and boots being pushed on my feet. I was sat in a chair and could feel him styling my hair and adding heavy makeup to my face. I grimaced as I imagined myself in a barely there uniform of a coal miner or something. Eventually I opened my eyes and was stunned at the girl in front of me. I was dressed in a head to toe black jumpsuit and had smoky eyes and streaks of black on my face to make it looked shadowed. My nails were black with small flames on and my hair piled on top of my head. I grinned and was lead out of the apartment and into a car.

When we arrived I was ushered into a room back stage where I saw Gale dressed the same as me. The prep team gathered around us and Cinna began to speak "OK. This year we wanted to do something original. We are going to make you into a piece of coal." I rolled my eyes at Gale and my opinion of Cinna changed slightly, "BUT with a twist: you are going to be a _burning _coal." There was a silence following his words as I tried to process this. I was going to be on fire. ON FIRE! I began breathing sharply before Cinna interrupted me "The suits will protect you from harm! So you won't be feel anything at all!" He then came towards me with a lighter and moved to light my arm. Just before the flame touched me I heard him mutter "I hope.." I sucked in a sharp breath to wait for the pain but it didn't come. I looked down and saw that my arm was on fire and it was spreading over the suit. I felt no pain and laughed as Gale was also set alight. Everyone cheered and we were positioned on the carriage. Just as it was our turn Cinna shouted something and Gale grabbed my hand telling me that's what he had shouted. I looked at Cinna and he grinned in aporval. I held Gale tighter as our chariot began to move.

The curtain went up and I was blinded by flashing lights and defend by the crowds cheers. They hadn't noticed our entrance but when they did a silence descended. The screams suddenly erupted again from their mouths as they chanted "district 12" over and over. The chants soon changed to "Gale, Katniss" and I felt a sense of power. I raised our arms above our heads and the screams intensified. I looked amazing- from another planet. I could never thank Cinna enough. He may have saved our lives by getting us sponsors on beauty alone. My smile grew and I began catching the flowers being thrown at me. One set on fire but I held it up. I saw Gale waving and my eyes roamed over his toned body, accentuated by the form fitting suit. He caught me staring and winked before turning back to the crowd. We came to a stop at the end of the line and our suits suddenly cut off. We were given a talk about the games before we made our way back to the dressing rooms. I jumped off and hugged Cinna then turned around and hugged Gale. I heard a click behind me but though nothing of it and continued to hold him in my arms. We thanked the prep team before skipping back to the cars and going straight up to the apartment. Gale and I went into my room and talked for hours before falling asleep on my bed.

_A.N- I am so happy with the reviews and especially Megan Perfect! And to RuthMoody you know I can't spell because I sit next to you in English! I love this story (that probably sounds really big headed) and want to continue writing it. I will update every time I have a review or at least 20 views! So it's up to you when the next chapter's up... _

_Byeeee H_ :)


	3. Training

_A.N- Just to say that in my story Haymitch DOES NOT tell Katniss and Gale to avoid showing their strengths. Thanks for all your comments and I've enjoyed reading the fanfictions that have been suggested to me! Hope you like this one! REVIEW! _

**Training**

Once again I woke up to the sound of Effie's shrill voice and slowly rolled out of bed. I left the lights off and traipsed into the bathroom to shower, finally getting the balance just right of the amount of soap and the heat. It took me just 30 minutes to get washed and dried and began picking out my clothes. I turned to make my bed only to find it empty and already made for me. I frowned, not used to being waited on, and walked out towards breakfast.

I was the last to arrive and walked in to hear the buzz about the previous night. I was cheered as I walked in and blushed as I took my seat. Breakfast went quickly and it was just as I was finishing my third helping of toast that Haymitch spoke up. "Right. Today is the first day of training. First of all, do you want to be trained separately or together" I didn't even have to look at Gale to know he would agree with me when I answered together. "Good", Haymitch grunted. "That answers your questions about costumes guys, off you go." There was a flurry of activity as the prep team left, leaving just Haymitch, Effie, Gale and I. Haymitch looked back at us before continuing his instructions "I want you to make yourself known, show that you're not just some punching bag from district 12. Normally I'd tell you to hide your strengths but, no. Get them out in the open- you want to be targeted. Your good enough that you can kill them so don't hide it. Fight. You need to practise with the Capitol's enhanced weapons and brushing up on new skills is always a good plan but play to your strengths-hunting." I nodded before he continued "Then you will have 3 hours with me then 3 hours with Effie, got it?" Gale and I nodded before we were called to get our training uniform. They matched and we were even giving comfortable leather boots to go with it.

We were the last to arrive at the training centre but not by much. As soon as we walked in we gathered around a woman who began explaining the various stations and laying down the rules. When she finished I grabbed Gale and dragged him to the poisonous plant table. He whined that he knew most of them but I told him this was for observation and to help us decide what the arena would be like. We scoffed when a big thug from district 2,Cato, picked up the bow and arrow and completely missed the dummy. When he heard our giggles he stalked towards us and demanded "Think you can do better? You scum from district 12? Huh? DO YA!?" By now the whole room was looking at us. Gale squared his shoulders and replied cooly "Yeh. Yeh I do actually." Cato sneered before thrusting the bow at Gale and ordering the guards to set up a shooting range. 10 minutes later it was Gale, Cato and I lined up to fire and everyone else gathered round the sides. Cato aimed for the nearest target and hit the blue ring, the second he also hit the blue and by the time he was at the 10nth he barely hit the board! I barely held in laughter at the look of triumph on his face! He handed Gale a bow and lent against the wall, arms crossed. Gale hit the first nine straight in the middle when we suddenly heard a beep and the targets started moving. "Ooops" Cato laughed, "It slipped" he finished with an evil glare and began changing the speeds so that Gale couldn't get a good shot. He let the arrow fly and it hit the blue. At this Cato began laughing before the guards took control of the button and left it at a set speed-fast. A girl from district 5 piped up saying "That's not fair" when Cato's partner from district 2 clamped a hand over her mouth. I took a deep breath and focused on the targets, imagining I was in the woods hunting for lunch. I hit the first 8 with no difficulty and then showed off by doing rolls on the floor and hitting the last two in a few seconds. I grinned as cheers erupted around. Even the guards clapped. I ran over to Gale as he spun me around whispering "Not bad Catnip. Not bad at all." The rest of the training went quickly and then we left for our training with Effie and Haymitch.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Haymitch was still laughing about the whole situation at dinner. MY session with Effie was a disaster but not as much as my one with Haymitch. We basically concluded that I had no obvious charm and I was just going to have to wing it in the interviews. Gale on the other hand, was obviously Haymitch's favourite and they seemed to really hit it off. He was going to play himself as apparently people would like his dry humour, but he had been told not to offend anyone. We were told to get some rest before we showed the gamekeepers our skills and the interviews the following day.

I'd been pacing for only about half an hour before I heard Gale's soft voice outside my door. I opened my door to find his eyes mimicking mine: glistening with tears. No words were needed as he pulled me into a hug before picking me up and laying us under the covers. I snuggled into his chest and my fears about getting my family killed in the interviews vanished. I was with Gale and he wouldn't let me do anything stupid. I would just do what I had to do to see them again. Win.

_A.N- Sorry not much happens in this chapter but I only have to do the interviews and the part where they show the gamekeepers before they get thrown into the arena! I am thrilled with the reviews and actually quite surprised I have some followers but amazed! Oh and Megan Perfect, I am so jealous of your phone case! Where did you get it? Thanks for your reviews but some more would make me grin from ear to ear! _


	4. Gamekeepers

**Gamekeepers**

I woke up wrapped in Gale's arms and pulled away to see his sleeping form. I smiled remembering when we had first met. We had been so young! I began to get up when a knock on the door made me freeze and Gale wake up. He looked at me and before we could move the door burst open and lots of reporters crashed in. They froze at the sight of us in bed. The same bed. Together. I was frozen in shock and realised the straps of my top had fallen down and Gale had removed his shirt. We looked naked. I screamed and pulled the covers up whilst the press frantically took pictures whilst screaming questions at us. It was Effie that composed herself first and ushered them out. As soon as they left Haymitch doubled over in laughter and I frantically fixed my t shirt. Effie left muttering about smoothing it over, leaving me mumbling apologies to Gale. When she left Gale also began chuckling and told me to stop worrying. I exclaimed "But what if the pictures are posted or they tell anyone or, or GOSH! What if they tell our families? MY MOTHER!?" I was getting more worked up by the minute and Gale silenced me by shoving a pillow in my face and reassuring me everything would be ok. After I calmed down and got dressed we took the walk of shame to breakfast. When we walked in Haymitch whistled, making me blush scarlet. Gale just bowed before tugging me to the table. Gale engaged Effie in a polite conversation, pretending nothing happened whereas Haymitch snickered every few minutes before glancing suggestively between Gale and I.I finished my food quickly and announced I was going to shower. Gale stood to follow me, sending Haymitch into hysterics and making my whole body glow red. I stalked off to my room and hopped in the shower whilst Gale lounged on my bed. I stayed in the shower for longer than necessary to clear my head before traipsing down to see the gamekeepers. My embarrassment was slowly being replaced by nerves and by the time I arrived I was practically shaking. Gale sat next to me and soothed me through the long wait till district 12 was called. Gale is called and I silently wish him luck. The clock seemed to be mocking me by the slow pace it took. Eventually my name was called and I took a deep breath before entering the room.

The left side of the room (where the portable showers had previously been) had been cleared and the wall was now adorned with weapons. I picked up a bow that was said to weigh almost twice to what I was used to. I assumed the weight would mean it would have more power and look more impressive so I confidently slung it into place. I lined it up to shoot but the additional weight caused my arms to shake and I missed the target completely. The gamekeepers laughed and began talking amongst themselves. I dropped my head and hurriedly replaced the larger bow and picked up the one I had been training with. Immediately I began hitting the targets perfectly and even began showing off with various rolls, and even closing my eyes. I looked toward the gamekeepers, expecting to see them nodding in approval or even clapping. Instead, I was greeted with the back of their heads as they were transfixed on the pig that had been brought in. I was suddenly furious. My blood boiled and I didn't even pause to consider my actions before the arrow was already soaring through the air. It skimmed past the head gamekeeper's ear, Seneca Crane, and pierced the skin of the apple in the pig's mouth. Shocked gasps were elicited from all of the gamekeepers as they turned to face me in astonishment. I bowed before uttering "Thank you for your consideration". I promptly dropped the bow and arrows and stalked out of the door. I bypassed the waiting team and headed straight to my room to calm down. I stripped off my clothes and let the bath run, filling it with fancy soaps I never knew existed. Ignoring the knocks on the door and pleads for me to come out, I let the bath envelop me as I sunk under.

I got out of the bath only after it was stone cold and dressed in the fluffy pyjamas on my bed. I left my room and paused behind the door that I could hear voices through. I walked in, interrupting the conversation that was happening. They led me to the sofa and we sat in an awkward silence that seemed to stretch for an eternity. Haymitch broke it by asking "So what happened? Eh? Couldn't 'ave been that bad!" I cut him off with a laugh "Not that bad?! Well first I missed the entire target and they laughed at me! Oh, and did I mention that I shot an arrow at them?" Gasps filled the air but I continued "Oh and to finish it off, I bowed and walked out-without being dismissed!" I waited for the screaming to start but it didn't come. Haymitch began to giggle, then laugh and soon he and Gale were rolling in the floor laughing. I stared at them in shock and screamed at them to stop. "Don't you care!? I may get a zero! MY FAMILY COULD BE KILLED!" This stopped them and they sat up wiping their eyes. Haymitch sat on my right and Gale on my left and Gale wrapped his arm around me. Haymitch began comforting me "Sweetheart, don't worry. People don't care about the really low scores, only the high ones. They won't kill your family as they wouldn't everyone to know that they are monsters. It will be ok. Come on, they'll be televising the scores in a few minutes."

The TV was switched on and the anthem was played before the makeup heavy presenters sat at their desks. They began by showing all the videos of the reapings and laughed at the eagerness of some of the tributes. I noticed Rue and immediately felt sorry that no one took her place. What I did was rare, unheard of, family only went so far. When they got to district 12 they said I was one to watch when I pushed Primrose away and took her place. They also commented on the relationship Gale and I shared and how that would be interesting to watch- if we remained together. They then showed everyone's photos from the ceremony and our photos stood out because of our costumes, even the presenters said so. One by one our scores were put up. Cato and a bug guy from Rue's district named Thresh got 9 and a girl I immediately named Foxface also got 9. Rue got 7. Everyone else got between 4 and 8 and I prepared myself to be laughed at for my zero. Gale's face was picked on next and, after commenting on how handsome he was, he was given a 10. Cheers erupted in our room and I hugged him before burying my head in his chest. The presenters were amazed, wondering how he could have beauty and strength. My name was picked next and I held my breath as I waited for my score. I closed one eye and saw the 1. _One! _I opened the other eye and to my amazement saw another 1 next to it. ELEVEN! Everyone in the room began screaming and Gale swung me around. People exclaimed how they must have loved my fire and Gale and I began jumping up and down. We had a miniature party that went on for hours before Gale and I made our escape. We stumbled over to our room, having had plenty of drinks (I lost count after the fourth), and as we went to kiss each other's cheeks, we both went the same way. Our mouths mashed together and heat coursed through my body. I quickly pulled away, leaving my lips wanting more. I looked into Gale's eyes before he gently pulled my head back to his. Our lips met again and stayed there for a few seconds before Gale moved his to my ear and whispered "Goodnight Catnip" I replied before shutting the door and collapsing into bed.

_A.N- QUESTION: Should Gale and Katniss remember the kiss in the morning or should they forget and find out later? Thanks for the amazing reviews! I appreciate my grammar sucks but I've tried to improve it. I have been on holiday and am going again on Thursday so not many chances to update... Oh and Megan Perfect, just wondered if the shipping for the case was a lot because I'm also in the UK and often items from American websites have shipping more expensive than the actual item!_. IMPORTANT:_ Remember the click from a few chapters back? It's going to haunt them in the interviews... ENJOY AND REVIEW!_

_Byee H_ :)


	5. Interviews

_Enjoy! A.N at the bottom! Thanks for the reviews :)_

**Interviews**

I groaned as an annoying, loud ringing woke me. I rolled over and hit the horrid device making the torturous sound- the alarm clock. I slowly sat up and instantly regretted it. My head felt like it weighed a million tons and that it may split in two at any second. I rubbed it gingerly before stumbling to the bathroom and allowed my body to relieve itself of the alcohol I had consumed last night. Last night. It was a bit of a blur but as I stood under the shower the memories slowly came back to me.

A grin spread across my face as I remembered my 11 and Gale's 10. I massaged my tender scalp and giggled as I remembered the party that followed. My brow then furrowed as I tried to sort through the hazy memories of what happened after the party and my mind kept bringing up one conclusion: Gale and I kissed. I shut off the water and slipped into a fluffy towel, leaving my hair wet as I had been instructed to do. I sat on the cool tiles and tried to find what really happened- ignoring my conscience telling me it was the truth. It took several minutes but by that time I was positive that it wasn't a lie, a trickery I had played on myself. It was the truth. As the realisation that I had in fact kissed Gale, on the lips, sunk in, I began hyperventilating. My vision blurred and I fought to keep conscious. I clutched the towel closer to my body as my breathing gradually returned to normal. I slammed my head against the wall in anguish and asked how-_how_ could this have happened? I tried to think rationally and my mind drew up a slither of hope. Maybe the alcohol had affected Gale more and he wouldn't remember, maybe he had drunk more than me. I sighed as I thought of how real this could be and hoped that it would not be awkward between us. I threw on some clothes and headed to get breakfast before the interviews.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

I was wrong. There's never been any awkwardness between Gale and I but the tension in the room was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. I shifted from foot to foot as I tried to concentrate on the last piece of advice Haymitch was giving us before the interview. I averted my gaze to the floor and held it there. Though I couldn't see it, I could feel Gale's gaze boring into the side of my head and I refused to meet it. After several moments I realised that the room had gone silent and looked up to see Haymitche's eyes flickering between the two of us. He narrowed his eyes and finally broke the silence. "Have you been listening at all?" Gale and I sheepishly shook our heads. "Good. That was a load of crap anyways. Let's clear something up. I don't know what happened last night and I don't wanna know. You two need to sort it, after all each other is all your gunna have in that arena. Oh and, Sweetheart, you an't gunna do well in this interview without hunter boy (_A.N- heheh well proud of myself for that (it is about though so forgive me for this writing and the mental A.N's) _there to help ya'. So I'm gunna leave yer for a bit and you better be best buds again when I come back. Got it? Good" With that he took another swig from his bottle and walked out the room.

"I..." we both said at the same time. I giggled and said "You first". Gale took a deep breath before crossing the room and taking my face in his hands. "Catnip, you and I both know that what happened last night was NOT the drink talking. That kiss was full of love and I know you felt the electricity too. I don't regret it and I hope that it happens a lot more often. I love you Katniss." My eyes had stayed locked with his the entire time and instead of answering I pulled his face down to mine. This kiss was sweet and I pulled back whispering "I love you too Gale" before reattaching our lips. They began moving faster together and I tangled my fingers in his hair. Our tongues cautiously probed each other's mouths and I felt a fire deep in my belly.

A sharp cough broke us apart. "See you two made it up then..." sniggered Haymitch. I tried to glare at him but I was too busy catching my breath. We were sent away to meet our stylists and I was excited to see what Cinna had in store for me. That was the only thing I was looking forward to. I was terrified of the interviews and expressed my fears to Gale, "What if they don't like me. You know what Haymitch said. That I was useless and I was going to fail. It's true. I am" Gale cut me off by pulling me into a tight hug and muttering how wrong Haymitch was, that he only said those things to make my filter work so as not to offend the Capitol. I hugged him back before we both went to see our prep teams.

HGHGHGHGHGHG

Hours later it was time for the interviews. The cover on the mirror was lifted and I gasped as I saw my dress. Or masterpiece. It was a floor length dress with varying red shades with blue and white gems in places. It was stunning and with every movement it looked like I was a flickering flame. I grinned and turned to face Cinna. "Well, what do you think?" he asked. "I love it" I replied honestly. He smiled in thanks and instructed me to twirl when I was on stage. If they didn't ask me to I had to offer to do it. I agreed and moved to hug him. "You'll do amazing out there. Girl on fire. Just be yourself and they'll love you. If you get nervous or they ask you a personal question, find me in the crowd and tell me. You can tell me- I'm a friend." He hugged me tighter before ushering me out of the door.

I met Gale in the line and he slung his arm over my shoulders. I ignored the looks of jealously towards my outfit and studied the other districts. I quickly picked out the girl from 11, Rue, who looked very cute in her dress and was by far the most natural looking. They'd obviously tried to play up her innocence. I caught Cato staring at me with a look of disbelief, how could a small girl from 12 get an 11? I gave him an innocent smile and muttered to Gale that we had to stay away from him.

A cheer erupted around us as Ceaser Flickerman was announced. I looked up at the screen to see his smiling face, coated with makeup. He took his seat and welcomed the audience and viewers at home before introducing the tributes. One by one, they gave their interviews and Ceaser really tried to help them by playing up their strengths. It made me smile when Rue declared she was not one to be messed with and Ceaser looked genuinely in adoration of her flicker of feistiness.

Everyone seemed to playing to a strategy, some sexy, others relying on their intimidating size, others on wit but none of them, aside from Rue, seemed to be showing their true colours.

Eventually the scary guy, Thresh, from Rue's district left after a very quiet interview. He had just glared at the crowd and I wished I was as big as him so I could do that. My name was a called and I heard applause as I walked on shaky legs up the stairs and onto the stage. I took a calming breath before the bright lights hit me. I looked over my shoulder and Gale gave me a reassuring smile and mouthed "Go for it Catnip. I love you." I walked onto the stage and grasped Ceasers out stretched hand. He pulled me in for a hug and whispered "Don't be nervous" I took a seat and began talking about my outfit at the ceremony. I took this as the perfect moment to twirl and, as I did so, the bottom of my dress erupted into flame, eliciting gasps from everyone. I stopped and sat down again even after Ceaser's protests. I found Cinna in the crowd and grinned at him as his work was applauded.

The interview seemed to be going well so I slowly relaxed only to tense up again at the mention of Prim's name. I tersely answered the questions and hoped my absolute love shone through. Thankfully Ceaser sensed it was a sensitive topic and moved on to talking about my score. He asked how I achieved it and I replied saying "I can't tell you, but I wouldn't want to cross me in the arena! Especially with Gale by my side" I instantly regretted mentioning Gale for Ceaser's eyes suddenly lit up. He pressed his hand to his ear where someone was talking to him before turning to the audience. "Ahhh yes Gale. Well earlier this week we had a camera crew go and investigate what it was like to be a tribute, how they were living and what their off stage relationships were like. We went to see what the gorgeous Miss. Everdeen looked like in the morning when the cameras captured a rather... unexpected moment." With those words a big screen was lowered showing images of Gale and I. IN BED. My mouth dropped open and my entire body turned red. The audience whistled and I ran off the stage. I threw myself into Gale's open arms and sobbed. I'd never been more humiliated in my life. I was aware of the cameras on me and the other tributes' gazes but continued to sob into Gale's shoulders. I felt him gently push me away and put his fingers under my chin. "Katniss. You don't need to be embarrassed. This could get sponsors and I'm not ashamed that the world knows about this." He leaned in and kissed me before the love in his eyes turned to pure anger. He hugged me once more before storming on stage. He then began screaming at the audience and Ceaser about the inappropriate pictures. "Do you seriously have nothing better to do than watch kids fight to the death? Do you realise how monstrous this all is? I don't care if you know about me and Katniss. I love her. And I'm not ashamed." Two guards came and dragged him kicking and screaming of the stage and I hurried over to where he was being taken. The other tributes looked at me with a smirk on their faces but I ignored them and rushed over to a restrained Gale. I could vaguely hear Ceaser commenting that we are a formidable team and how he wouldn't want to mess with us. He briefly told them about Gale's score and commented on his good looks. Which of course led to a conversation about the beautiful babies we would make. I ground my teeth together as we were held to our seats and forced to look into the camera. Eventually the seal of Panem was played and with a final good luck, fair well and a reminder to place bets and send us gifts, the show ended.

We were pushed into the car and we sat in silence the whole ride to the apartment. We stomped into the living room and slammed the door. I looked at Gale, ready to release my anger when Gale began to smirk. Then smile. And soon he was in full blown hysterics. I stared him in astonishment before swiftly whacking him round the head. He stifled his laughed but a small giggle escaped his lips. I glared at him until he apologised. "I'm sorry Catnip but... I mean come on! I'm just imagining my mother's face!" I blushed when I had an idea "Hmmmm yes. And can you imagine the look on _my_ mother's face?" At this, Gale paled and began spluttering "But but. She likes me. She she won't think there real! She'll just be happy you're safe." I cut him off by muttering "Yeh, safe for now..." He pulled me into a hug and I instantly relaxed.

Our comforting moment was interrupted when the prep team, Haymitch and Effie all burst through the door. Haymitch was cheering and yelling about all the sponsors we would get whilst Effie was scolded us for having been so careless. The female members of the prep team looked at me with jealousy and even Flavius shot Gale a longing stare. Gale ignored the looks and wrapped his arm around my waist. I covered my mouth when I yawned which sent everyone running around, ordering me warm milk to help me sleep. We were sent off to get some sleep before the games truly began. Tomorrow. I gulped as I looked around the living room for the last time and Gale gave me a knowing look. We bid goodnight to everyone before going to our rooms.

As Gale turned to leave I clasped his arm and pulled him into my room whispering how I didn't want to be alone tonight. We got ready for bed and settled under the covers. Instead of falling to sleep, we let out all of our pent up anger towards the Capitol until it was early morning. Finally, sleep claimed us and I held onto Gale as if this would be the last time. I realised with a start that it could be.

_A.N- I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait! I was on holiday and didn't have time but I promise to update more frequently! I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes now. The comments have been amazing! A few more would make my day! I'll update before this weekend... IF I GET REVIEWS! Hoped you like this chapter and I really want to hear your theories and I'd love some suggestions via message or review! _

_Byeee H :)_


End file.
